1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and, more particularly, to circuit boards.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Printed circuit boards (PCB) are typically included with the hardware components of the information handling system. PCBs may comprise multiple layers wherein along each layer conductive members are routed. These conductive members are typically referred to as traces. Vias, that are disposed generally perpendicular to the PCB, are used to provide electrical connectivity between different layers of the PCB. The PCB may also include test coupons for evaluating board characteristics, as well as for quality control and operability. The test coupons are generally disposed on each PCB. Analysis of the test coupons can involve destructive testing where portions of the coupon are cut away in order to visually inspect the board layers. Additionally, electrically testing the coupons can indicate board quality. One example of electrical testing involves measuring the impedance across the coupon.